Faux Cycles & True Truths
by DameEris
Summary: Just a quick little M rated NWS SwanQueen tale from a prompt- Summary: Ruby notices that Regina has excused Herself from an evening alone with Robin under the guise of being on Her period, but the wolf smells a rat. Emma may be disgusted by Ruby's snooping nose she can't deny the pain Regina is in. Time for a FB intervention, Fudge Brownies that is... Can this sweet mend a broken3


Thanks to the Rye Bethancourt prompt, I bring you... **Faux Cycles & True Truths** (Not Safe for Work, Lesbian smut, not sure what other warnings I should put. Let me know lol

* * *

Regina sat across from Her soulmate picking absentmindedly at the salad in front of Her appetite a mere memory. It had been a long day at the office. She should be starving. She should be exhausted. And yet a sort of nervous energy prickled at the mayor denying Her any creature comforts. As though to further deepen Her malaise a rough hand covered Her own offering in a gentle tone, "Shall I come by tonight?" Startled brown eyes rose to take in kind expectant features and a charming smile, but it seemed any sort of appetite had escaped Her. More than anything the stylish brunette wanted to curl up at home in front of a roaring fire without the pressure of company or their expectations.

With an awkward half smile, a smoky voice apologized half-heartedly, "That time of the month. Raincheck?" The sandy-haired archer's confusion was nearly comedic. It was all the sorceress could do not to laugh at the expression instead elaborating in a conspiratorial whisper, "I'm bleeding." Firm pink lips rounded into a silent O shape as the knowledge sunk in. An endearing flush colored high cheekbones as the flustered fellow replied, "My condolences, I'll leave you to your ministrations then." Abandoning the remnants of his dinner Robin rose to place a sweet kiss upon Her cheek as he moved to excuse himself. "Call me if you need anything?" Regina nodded Her acquiescence to the request earning a smile before he somewhat clumsily made his way to the door. At last a moment of peace. With a soft sigh, the queen returned to Her salad attempting to force some nourishment into Her system despite Her lack of interest, not unlike another uncomfortable encounter with Robin would have been. At least She had been able to escape one unpleasant activity.

Leaning against the counter, Ruby rest her chin in her hand as she took in the scene with curiosity musing aloud under her breath, "Hmm, I wonder why Regina just lied. That's not like her." Emma paused mid-bite of her grilled cheese to make a questioning sound through the half-eaten bite. The shewolf jerked to look in the Savior's direction as though surprised to have been heard. "Oh." As focus returned to her nearer surrounding's Ruby answered, "Regina just told Robin that she's on her period, but I know everyone's scent in all their monthly hormone states and more by now…" With an awkward swallow, the blonde mutely waved hands in front of her face as though to halt the offensive knowledge. Once cleared of food the sheriff grumbled, "Ew euuw euuuwww, Ruby no!"

Emma mimed swatting the shewolf's nose with a non-existent rolled up newspaper as though to correct the behavior. "What have I told you about sniffing people?! It's not only gross and wrong. That's intrusive and personal. What the hell?! Have you even heard of boundaries?" Porcelain features tilted to the side with a cocked eyebrow sassily snarking, "So we're just going to ignore the fact that Regina just lied to avoid having sex with Robin?" The blonde opened her mouth to reply but honestly could not come up with a single logical response to the situation. Not to mention the thought more than peeked the savior's interest, it nearly short-circuited her brain in its demand for attention and contemplation. A sly smirk overtook the waitress's features at her minor victory as she watched the former Evil Queen rise to leave. More interesting still was how Emma couldn't drag her eyes from Regina's progress. There wasn't really such a thing as being able to scent longing but if there were Ruby was certain her friend would reek of it. "I… gotta see… about something," Emma half mumbled non sensically to excuse herself as she left mere moments behind the mayor. The sassy femme chuckled watching the scene with a growing curiosity as to what the night might hold.

Regina sat before the fire in the study sipping scotch contemplatively. The solitude that She had longed for did not bring the peace that She had hoped. That anxiousness that knotted Her belly would not leave Her be. Proud features pinched in quiet consternation trying to puzzle out the cause. An unexpected knock at the door broke through Her reverie surprising the sorceress. As she rose and crossed the foyer the queen wondered who could possibly be brave or foolish enough to darken Her doorstep unannounced.

Emma braced herself for a multitude of responses to her sudden appearance. What she couldn't have planned for was how upset Regina looked or how it made her heart clench to see it. That frail sad look melted into an expression of stunned confusion as their eyes met. Capitalizing on the pause the uncertain blonde held the true skeleton key. The blue square box tied with string in the sheriff's hand could open any door. "Brownies cure everything," the savior cheerfully announced.

Trying to resist a smile at the gesture Regina tried to resist the sweets as well, "They do, do they?" Even as the dark beauty mentally tallied the potential calories therein She appreciated the presentation. It was clear that Emma had gone out of her way, even if the woman was mistaken. Kitten heels twisted in place as the queen wavered on inviting the sheriff in.

"Gourmet fudge brownies from a fairly talented local bakery do," Emma assured Her with a confident nod. On a longer swerve away from the door the blonde took advantage of the opening sliding by the uncertain femme. The blonde spun on a booted heel to face the proud beauty as she extolled the brownie's virtues, "Guaranteed to alleviate PMS…" When the queen looked down the sheriff got her answer. "…heal heartbreak…"A gentle voice offered from sparkling green eyes.

Brown eyes lifted sharply tinted by hope. It was as though some still innocent part of Regina's heart wanted to believe that the sugary squares could hold such power. A cheeky grin took the composed woman off guard as that usually foretold of a terrible Emma joke. Honestly, the queen could use a laugh at this point. So when the blonde uttered, "…. Relieve sexual frustration…." the fierce femme fired back half joking half serious, "Give me."

Emma chuckled as she backed into the study and set the package down on the table in order to open it properly. Regina appreciated the ritual but wasted no time sliding onto the couch next to the blonde and snatching up a fudgy square. A deep moan sent thick lashes fluttering as a near orgasmic level of flavor burst in Her mouth. The loving ingredients, the hand preparation, She could taste it all.

A beaming smile broke across angelic features at the sight of the stunning sorceress getting to third base with a 5-star fudge brownie. Golden brows bobbed suggestively in silent smugness as the blonde took a bite of one herself. It was every bit as good as she remembered causing a dreamy smirk to erupt on the sheriff's face.

Fantastic though it was the sumptuous sweet could only distract Regina from Her curiosity for so long. Swallowing to carefully clear Her mouth the strong-willed brunette screwed up Her courage to ask, "How did you know?"

"Know what," Emma asked eyes wide trying not to assume which thing the unusually fragile femme might be comfortable discussing.

Soft brown eyes dipped to intently watch elegant digits rip nervously at the brownie tearing it into little pieces as a quiet voice confessed for the first time aloud, "That we were having problems."

Emma looked down not just because the sight of the proud beauty in such pain twisted her guts in knots, but also because that pain was far too familiar. A caring voice admitted bravely, "Because you look like I did just before I broke it off with Hook."

Regina looked with sharp curiosity at the gentle blonde stunned by the admission. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," a tender throaty voice offered. The sorceress wondered when this happened and how she could have possibly missed it as She reached out consolingly.

Emma looked at the hand that sent sparks shooting up her arm trying not to let it show just how the gesture affected her. With a shrug, the savior shared, "No one knows. I broke it off a week ago. He skipped town right after. No one seems to have even noticed. So I haven't volunteered the information because I'm just not ready to face it yet. Why do you think I knew where to get the best brownies?"

Regina couldn't explain the little thrill that coursed through Her at the information. Maybe it was just the idea of being free that held such allure. The flustered femme had to know more. "Well, I certainly appreciate it," the politician began considerately before delicately asking, "But if you don't mind talking about it a little, why did you do it? I thought you were happy."

With a soul weary sigh Emma slumped against the back of the couch. Green eyes looked distant almost glassy as the blonde spilled her heart all over the floor. "Everybody did. Everybody thought we should be together. Everybody thought we were happy. Everybody thought it couldn't be better… except me. I did what my mom expected. I did what Hook expected. I gave them what they wanted, but it didn't make me happy. More and more living up to this ideal seemed like a burden. The weight of expectation had broken me down into something I didn't even recognize anymore until finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand one more night of clumsy advances and disappointing sex. None of it was what I wanted. So I told him to pack his bags and he did."

Regina withdrew into Herself rattled by the similarities in how She had been feeling lately. Trapped, burdened by expectation, feeling unfulfilled, the loss of self. It was far too painfully familiar. After a few sharp inhales the queen gathered enough breath to finally admit aloud, "I know how you feel."

Golden brows arched curiously as Emma took in the sight of the slouched sovereign. Never before had she seen Regina look so small, so fragile. With a firm grip on her own hopes the savior patiently listened to all that the sorceress needed to say.

"For a long time I have struggled with this whole prophetic soul mate thing," Regina spoke more to Her shoes as She didn't dare to meet potentially sympathetic eyes before everything was revealed. "I railed against it at first. And then the more he was around the more he made me happy. Robin is kind and compassionate and loyal."

"So is a dog," Emma grumbled before she could stop herself.

Regina chuckled chancing a glance at the beautiful blonde at Her side venting for the first time out loud, "Except he's not. He wasn't loyal to me. He was noble and honorable to his vows and his wife…. When it suited him. But he wasn't completely loyal to either of us. And every time he tries to touch me it's all I can think about. Then my mind spins wondering if soulmate and true love have anything to do with one another. Maybe we read the signs all wrong. I don't know." The frustrated brunette sighed burying Her face in Her hands.

Emma had often found herself wondering several of the same things after a drink or two, not that she would confess those feelings to anyone under any threat or torture. An empathetic hand reached out to soothingly stroke the proud beauty's back. Startlingly panicked brown orbs pinned her own demanding an answer to a terribly difficult and personal question.

"How did you know when it was time to get out?"

Emma's jaw hung slack a moment under flustered fluttering lashes. "When I couldn't recognize myself anymore. When I looked in the mirror and all I saw was other people's expectations. I didn't see me anymore. I knew it had gone on way too long by that point," an aching monotone elaborated.

Regina bit down on Her lip in thought. It had been some time since She had seen the fire in Her own eyes. She had once claimed to never have felt regret and yet that was all the sorceress could see when She looked in any mirror magic or no.

"I almost backed out of it even then," Emma admitted understandingly.

"You did," Regina inquired in surprise.

"Yeah, then I realized that keeping Hook in a loveless relationship wasn't fair to him either. Then leaving didn't seem so selfish."

Regina rose up and began to pace in thought.

Emma watched the focused woman tap elegant fingers against Her lips as they seemed to argue silently back and forth. It was clear that Regina was working through something thinking it out.

It struck like a thunderbolt, the sensation that this was the right thing to do. Regina didn't spare a moment spinning tightly on kitten heels to march over to Her purse. Posture poised with preparation the regent withdrew Her phone dialing quickly while She still had Her nerve up. It only rang twice before a concerned voice came over the line.

"Regina, is everything alright?"

"No," She answered honestly steeling Herself as he responded.

"What is it? Is there anything I can do?"

The concern in his voice was clear making what the conflicted queen had to say even harder. "Let me go," a soft voice requested.

"Let you go," a confused voice replied. "What do you mean? What's going on, Regina?"

Before courage abandoned Her altogether a resilient heart blurted out all that She had held in. "I can't keep doing this, Robin. Not to me and not to you. This hasn't felt right in a while and pretending like this will only hurt us both."

"I know."

The two simple words struck the sovereign like a wet slap astounding the bewildered beauty. "You do?"

The low timbered voice had a gentle quality as Robin admitted, "I've felt it, too, this distance between us. I honestly don't know if it comes from my foolish decisions or misreading fate. I've wondered for a while if I wasn't simply meant to be there for you and you for me. I simply hadn't had the courage to ask as I feared losing your affections for good."

Dark eyes watered with unshed tears of relief as Regina replied earnestly, "I don't think that could ever happen. I just want us to be happy, both of us. I just don't think our best chance at that is together."

Emma honestly tried not to listen in. She really did. And yet with those last telling words, white teeth pinched a full pink bottom lip in silent anxiousness. The savior truly hoped the best for them both, but whether those tears welling up in Regina's eyes were good or bad was yet a mystery, a puzzle that knotted the blonde's gut.

"I understand," Robin agreed in a friendly tone. "You're probably right. It was selfish of me to dally in your good graces longer simply to enjoy your body, not terribly gentlemanly of me."

Regina chuckled at the rather intimate compliment remarking, "I don't blame you. A person can only be so honorable for so long before something has to snap."

"How terribly forgiving," Robin gratefully laughed on the other end of the line. "You do rather seem to be my breaking point on such things." A polite pause on the other end seemed to wait until Her laughter died down to continue. "Just promise me when you do find your happiness that you will share it with me so that I can celebrate your joy, as that is all I've ever wanted. And I promise that the next time you need me, for anything, I'll put you first-no judgments, no regrets."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like me," Regina teased with a soft humor interlacing Her words.

"Not the worst thing in the world," a gentle voice assured Her. "You're not as bad or as bad of an influence as you think you are, Regina Mills. Please let yourself be happy. You have earned it."

A faint voice replied just above a whisper, "Thank you." The words were hard to listen to and even harder to internalize, but Regina did try.

"You're most welcome," Robin replied in a cheery tone. "See you tomorrow for lunch? As friends of course."

An emotional voice cracked, "I'd like that."

"Goodnight then, Your Majesty."

"Goodnight." The line went dead after the simple word leaving Regina to stare in stunned shock at Her phone. Numb legs carried Her back to the couch before folding to deposit the royal derriere on the plush velvety surface.

Emma stared at Regina like a Faberge egg, as though the wrong gust of air might topple Her into a million broken pieces. Unable to hold back her curiosity for another moment a hesitant voice gently asked, "Well?"

Plump wine-dark lips parted soundlessly a moment gaze still glued to the phone. "He took it remarkably well," Regina remarked in a voice that began numb growing in joy until at last a winning smile broke across aristocratic features.

The tension melted from firm shoulders at the announcement. "Good, I'm glad," Emma replied in a hopeful voice. The faith and positivity in that tone radiated from emerald orbs as they caressed stunning features.

The light in Emma's eyes made Regina's heart flutter with reckless optimism. It was a contagious sensation it seemed. The smoldering femme's smile broadened to sparkle in hypnotic brown eyes.

"Now let's forget about boys and dig into these brownies," Emma suggested with a charming smile.

Regina giggled at the endearing expression sassing back as She took a bite, "Because if enough of them go to our thighs the boys won't be thinking of us any longer? Problem solved." And yet the queen's attempt at humor seemed to fall a bit short as the savior leaned back into the couch.

The blonde's voice came out somewhat detached as she quietly revealed for the first time out loud, "I'm not worried what any boy thinks anymore." It was a revelation Emma had recently come to. She had always felt a bit different from time to time and long ago had accepted herself as bisexual. But after this last incident with Hook, it felt as though any remnants of heterosexuality were just lingering desires to please her parents, to please society, to avoid the rejection that had haunted her her entire life. Now the Savior knew that her happily ever after wouldn't come with a big wedding and babies, but maybe there were already children there. Before the sheriff's mind could wander too far a warm, throaty voice broke through her thoughts.

"Well, don't worry. A few brownies couldn't possibly wreck that figure. I'm sure you'll have more admirers than you know what to do with soon enough," Regina encouraged placing a thoughtful hand on the beautiful blonde's knee. The idea of Emma thinking less of herself always irked the queen. A silent vow was made then and there to help the lovely Swan to fight this pattern.

A rough swallow tried to contain the racing of the savior's pulse at the innocent touch that so riotously rattled her nerves. If Regina only knew what She was doing. And yet a rebellious heart argued that the sultry vixen had complimented her body, noticed her body, appreciated her body. No, surely Emma was reading too much into it. "Yeah, a couple of stone-cold foxes like us. Who could resist," the sheriff bantered playfully taking a rough bite of her brownie.

Regina blushed a bit at the observation. It was not uncommon for the queen's body to be admired by knights, informants, chambermaids, the odd random influence that required finessing. However, a champion, a hero, much less a beautiful woman complimenting the sorceress was a bit out of the ordinary. "Right," the sovereign agreed in an offhand manner uncertain how to deal with the current fluttering in Her belly.

The inability to read Regina's expression weighed on Emma's mind. Through the years she had come to learn most of the impulsive and passionate woman's moods. But the look that sat there at the moment was inscrutable causing the butterflies in Emma's stomach to swarm erratically. In an attempt to lighten the situation the blonde joked, "Yep, irresistible… like this brownie." With a crooked grin, the sheriff ripped off a corner and swayed it closer to those wine-dark lips taunting, "You know you can't resist it."

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the silly, juvenile behavior. There was a charming naiveté to the approach that was beyond endearing. Even as the smoldering beauty shook Her head at the sheriff plush lips seemed to part of their own accord. And then it happened. Suddenly Emma's fingers were in Her mouth tightening a need the monarch had not felt brewing until just now. A soft whimper accompanied dark doors to breath fastening around the arousing digits carefully licking them clean of the treat before releasing them.

Emma froze in place done in by her own game. The instant Regina's lips surrounded her fingers heated, completely non-platonic thoughts darkened emerald orbs. That sweet, subtle, sexy sound seemed to shiver through the savior as a silent wish went up that the sound was inspired by herself and not the sugary treat. The mind-shattering tongue tormenting the brave digits seemed to agree.

Regina chewed slowly quite puzzled and intrigued by Emma's frozen expression. It was impossible to tell if the angelic blonde was shocked or excited. As She mulled over the bite as well as the situation the contemplative queen wondered if the gesture had been meant to be romantic or simply kind. A soft blush colored high cheekbones at the thought sending inky lashes fluttering down demurely.

That soft look on the poised creature's face sent a brave heart hammering wildly in the Savior's breast. Even as the coy expression drew her in Emma could not drag her attention away from those stimulating lips. It was this focus that brought the blonde's attention to a slight smear of icing gracing a plush bottom lip. A shaky voice kindly informed her hostess, "Ooh you got a little…" A timid finger pointed at the spot not quite brave enough to get so close again to such strong temptation.

The comment drew the composed monarch from Her thoughts. "What? Where?" With a nervous laugh, Regina stroked at Her chin trying to dislodge whatever the issue might be. It simply wouldn't do to face these strange feelings with some chocolatey goo marring strategically coordinated makeup.

"It's just …" A timid touch grew closer to temptation itself bravely brushing at the stubborn spot. "… right.."A tendon twitched in the blonde's jaw as she contemplated her options in the war with the stubborn spot. It really wouldn't do to lick her finger and then… No, Emma wasn't sure if that idea was disturbing or just unattractive. A contemplative tongue rolled over soft pink lips as the savior seemed to lean magnetically forward.

A dark gaze darted between deep green eyes and soft pink lips as both approached slowly seeming to taunt every forbidden, impossible hunger dominating the queen's mind. Just when Regina thought for sure that She must be hallucinating the whole thing a husky voice poured out sweet and raw as wild honey.

"Here… let me get that."

Emma leans in slowly watching regal features carefully for any sign of distress or hesitation. But those feline eyes simply watch her as though fascinated rather than appalled. Eyes drifting closed the savior abandons herself to the gravity of those sumptuous lips.

Slow hitched breaths accompany the impossibly slow approach as intrigued as She is surprised. Regina could not believe that it was really happening until impossibly soft pink lips enfolded Her own suckling away the sweet stain. The queen gasped at the tingling sensation that shot all the way down to Her toes curling them inside kitten heels.

With the sharp breath separating their lips Emma retreated a few inches to take in the sultry beauty's reaction. This was her best friend, the other mother to her son. If the Savior had done anything to jeopardize that she would never forgive herself. Before the nervous blonde could descend into full-on anxiety an electric touch crawled up the back of her neck sending the sheriff's eyes rolling back. A slight tug was all the invitation the sheriff needed.

When Emma's lips returned at Her urging it was not the simple if charged endearment of a moment ago. The gorgeous blonde's kiss was a fire that branded Regina like nothing before. Firm, soft lips seemed to savor and delight in the claiming as the queen melted beneath the ferocious affection. A soft moan opened plush lips only to have the space filled by a surprisingly questing tongue. Grateful fingers flowed through golden waves as an appreciative tongue taunted the savior's.

Emma shivered at the encouragement. Gasping for breath modesty and forethought warred with desire for control of the Savior's actions. What all this might mean took an immediate backseat to the more pertinent question of what exactly Regina wanted.

As the sultry beauty battled for breath in the face of a fully unexpected but overwhelming longing Regina's mind spun for answers, for direction. The hunger that had seemed to have abandoned the vixen previously returned in full force obliterating concepts like sensibility, boundaries, and propriety. All the queen knew was that for the first time in a long time She wanted something for Herself. She wanted Emma Swan. Fearing the depth of Her own desires a plush bottom lip trembled as the sovereign whispered the angelic creature's name like a silent request of consent, intent, "Emma?"

That savior's mind spun stumbling for logic, reason, situational awareness, but there was nothing. Nothing existed except Regina and what the enthralling beauty might need. Emma would not push. She would not expect, but any direction that the sultry femme felt comfortable taking them the sheriff was eager to go. "Yes?"

The soft breathy word ghosted over plush lips taunting a raw moan from them. The subtle temptation was more than Regina could stand. Willpower and restraint snapping like a twig the sorceress conquered the Savior's lips in a kiss filled with fire and longing as She slowly pushed the angelic beauty into the couch.

Emma moaned into the embrace melting before the ferocity of Regina's kiss. Every nerve seemed to crackle to life at the indescribable sensation of the posh vixen crawling over her tight body. As their tongues danced a thrilling tango adoring hands flowed over voluptuous curves eliciting a delicious shiver from the quaffed beauty.

The dark beauty quivered at the caress. Emboldened by the gesture a heated hand flowed over the center of the gorgeous blonde's torso, through impressive cleavage and over titillating abs slipping beneath the hem of Emma's tank top to stroke the bare skin tightening deliciously beneath Her touch.

Emma gasped roughly at the electric charge racing south at the simple stroke to fevered flesh aching for just such a touch. It was unthinkable, unimaginable and completely amazing in every way. A cautious heart fluttered wildly at the gentle tone of a husky voice deepened by desire.

"Is this too much," Regina inquired cautiously. As much as She deeply desired so much more the strong-willed sorceress refused to let this ravishing need damage Her relationship with the lovely, caring creature beneath Her. The queen had never been more relieved than when those angelic features shook vigorously in silent encouragement of the rather forward gesture. "Oh good," a smoky voice purred as the ravenous monarch yanked the offending garment over the sheriff's head tossing it to the side.

Emma gasped pink nipples tightening under the mayor's hungry stare playing peek a boo with the scrolling sapphire blue lace cups of her bra. Kind features pinched in doubt and fear of rejection as touch starved hands flowed bravely up nylon coated thighs whimpering as sensitive finger pads ghosted over black lace at mid thigh. The oh so deliciously pleased way that Regina bit Her lip urged the savior on. Emboldened by that sultry look the blonde's touch climbed higher enthralled digits slowly tracing a dizzyingly smooth satin garter string on either side. Biting down on a full pink lip until it matched the whiteness of her teeth a fit body lifted from the intense pressure of the clenching just below where the sultry siren had situated the heat that stirred the sheriff so.

A hot flush raced from high cheekbones over an elegant neck and clavicle to spread like wildfire over a heaving chest as the stunning blonde clenched beneath Her. From Her throne atop the savior, the queen could feel every twitch of muscle against the throbbing lingering just beneath a dampened thong longing to be free. When those thrilling hands flowed over Her ass the sorceress's clit jerked at the surprisingly stimulating sensation. Clearly reading the signs of the regent's body, blunt nails raked slowly over taut trembling globes causing gooseflesh to erupt all over. As much as part of the monarch wanted to beg Emma to stop teasing Her a far larger part of the vixen delighted in it. This guilty pleasure was reflected in the feline bliss radiating from heavy-lidded eyes as the sovereign suggestively bit down a plush bottom lip.

That one look was the straw that snapped Emma's control. Heart pounding wildly the sheriff sat up. Eager hands made short efficient work of the zipper at the back of the sinfully tight pencil dress. Regina's gasp literally had the savior salivating. Tingling hands flowed savoringly down a smooth back delighting in the moan she received. The enflamed blonde nibbled lightly down the side of the panting brunette's neck as ravenous hands pulled the fabric over slim shoulders to drag the contraption down to the vixen's waist.

Emma's response couldn't have been more perfect. Every move, every overture, every little seduction was exactly what Regina needed, everything She had been longing for. Completely topless beneath the dress the sultry beauty shivered a bit dark nipples tightening. Drip inducing hunger in green eyes told the sorceress in no uncertain terms that the bevy of flesh would not be cold for long. A raw, effeminate cry sprang from plush lips as a warm, oh so talented mouth fastened to one nipple and the other breast was claimed by firmly kneading hand. The sovereign trembled beneath the touch She had fantasized about for so long. There was only one thing missing.

Emma purposefully sucked down hard as she moaned her delight from the encouraging hand flowing through her hair. The vibration of it reflected the pleasure back at the beauty writhing deliciously beneath the sheriff's touch. Even this wonder could not sate the blonde's need. Gentle fingers flowed lower sliding over a swell of hip, tracing the inner curve where body meets thigh until gliding almost questioningly over slick folds as though the thin strip of material weren't even there.

Regina bucked forward hips lifting invitingly in a guttural primitive response. As though it needed to be said a voice hoarse with desire croaked, "Yes, Emma." No sooner spoken than heard. No sooner heard than replied. Quick as thought firm digits slid carefully but steadily deeper. The vixen's spine shot straight clenching roughly around the shockingly ecstatic penetration. A graceful hand shot out reflexively gripping the back of the couch. The other continued to encourage the savior's oral ministrations as the enraptured sorceress began to rock swelled hips riding those treasured digits in a haze of lust.

Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was feeling. Surrounded by Regina Mills in every sense of the word, on every level, the savior felt blissfully engulfed by her lover. Following a primal instinct, slim hips bucked thrusting against the back of her own hand to drive the sheriff's hand deeper into the queen.

Regina cried out wildly as Her entire body trembled from the near painful tightening, the desperate longing. In two more sharp thrusts exactly where She needed them the sorceress exploded in a truly magical display leaving the angelic blonde's hand, arm and stomach painted in the evidence of Her ecstasy. A wicked grin curved plush lips at the primitive pleasure of marking Her lover so.

Emma breathed erratically as though occasionally forgetting to breathe upon witnessing the depth of the beauty of Regina Mill's pleasure. Between the raw sensual scream and the way the dark beauty clenched around her fingers, the astounded blonde had followed her lover over the precipice. Even now in the wonder of a stunned afterglow the savior is awed by the slick proof of pleasure slowly cooling on her skin, enthralled by the sexy smile glowing darkly down.

Enchanted by the endearing expression of the ever astounding and surprising Miss Swan, Her Miss Swan, Regina leaned over cradling angelic features tenderly in Her hands. Worshipfully adoring lips flowed sweetly over the savior's as a resilient heart fought to be seen, to be shared.

Emma felt as though her heart would burst from the intense tenderness in Regina's lips. The purity of that kiss inspired the savior to speak her heart. "Regina, I know you just got out of a relationship," a kind voice began understandingly. Green eyes shone up every hope naked in them as she confessed, "But I don't think I could only do this once. And I don't think I can do this and not catch feels. I'm already too late on the feels. So I really hope that's not a probl…."

Emma isn't allowed to finish the sentence. After that tense introduction Regina had worried the conversation would go another route, a pain Her heart could not take. Once the radiant blonde began to speak Her heart for Her the queen thrilled barely able to restrain Her joy. As soon as the slightest doubt reared its head the confident femme immediately struck kissing it away. Plush tingling lips kneaded the tension from a soft pink pair until the savior was sufficiently breathless. With Her lover completely at Her mercy, Regina breathily whispered, "Not a problem at all. In fact, it's my preference."

The savior glowed up at Her queen in unrestrained bliss each woman reflecting the same love. While neither had the gift of prophecy they could not see the future, but they could feel that they were holding it in their arms.


End file.
